Best Friends
by YojayNizzle
Summary: Mako and Haru have always been best friends, which means constantly at the other person's house, eating their food and using their bath. Heh, well that is exactly what they do all the time! But what would happen if both of them held undying love for each other? Wanted to spend the rest of their lives together? The world may never know.


For future me

Mako has nightmare of Haru drowning and uh….. Haru wakes him up and Mako just kind of holds him really close and clenches his shirt into his fist and whispers 'you were drowning' and then Haru's all like 'It's okay, the water still loves me'

And then Mako just 'Maybe a little too much'. And feelings are _drowned_ in tears.

It was a casual Friday night. Makoto and Haruka were –like always- at Makoto's house sipping tap water and eating small Quaker Oats granola bars. The twins had already been put to sleep and Makoto's parents were in their bedroom, sliding into their nightwear and preparing for slumber. The TV rumbled with the small sound of static and some American woman with a Southern drawl trying to sell jewelry on a bidding show. The Tachibana family had a decent sized home and their dining room was rather simple, linoleum flooring, a dinner table with matching chairs and a pale yellow paint covering the drywall. They also had a small assortment of family photos sprinkled throughout the hallways.

Haruka and Makoto were sitting parallel to each other on Makoto's carpet floor and having small talk about prefectural's. Mako was telling him to have confidence and to just go with it, Haruka was notifying Makoto about his own competition and to be confident. Makoto smiled in thank, as he always did, and reached for his glass of water. He had a certain way of drinking his water that always made Haruka stare, even if it were just for a small sip. Haruka loved how Makoto drank his water, but of course never said anything about it, because lets face it, that's a pretty weird kink.

"Why must he insist on always drinking it like that?" Haruka thought, before he evaded his eyes from Makoto's lips. "Every time," Makoto's eyes were smiling, though he himself was only placing his cup back onto the wooden nightstand.

"So Haru," Makoto began, "are you going to take a bath tonight?" He already knew the answer, his intuition with Haru never failed.

"Yes, I also need-"

"Night clothes, I know," Mako cut him off, "I already have a shirt ready for you."

Haru nodded and stood so Mako was looking up at him. He turned for the door and made his way down the hall to the bathroom. Mako watched as his friend left, eyes wandering downward for a moment, his eyes on Haru's rear for a solid two seconds. Mako was never one to stare perversely but whether he wanted to admit or not, Haru was very toned. Not as much as Rin, but good enough.

Haru had felt eyes on him, but didn't choose to turn around. Instead, he kept walking throughout the house to the bathroom which he had been in countless times before. The moment he stepped in, he removed his shirt so when it came time to check the water temperature, he wouldn't get it wet. He turned the knob on the western-style bathtub and waited. He reached down and felt the water to be sure. He removed his khakis and plain boxer-briefs and stepped in, indulging himself in the serene heat.

Mako stood leaned over Haru's sleeping mat that he usually borrowed (even though Mako had a bed), fixing the blanket and rearranging the pillows to Haru's neck-needs. Now, since they were young, Haru and Mako were the closest to each other than anyone else they ever managed to attract to their friendship. They didn't need Nagisa, or Rin at the time, or now Rei but it was great to have them around. But as of late, Mako had been gaining unwanted romantic feelings towards said Haru. Of course, he was clueless to the mutual feeling that Haruka felt for him. He eyed the clock and noticed eight minutes had gone by. He crumbled onto his queen-sized bed and stared at his ceiling until Haru came back, which was to say, was about another 10 minutes or so.

He day-dreamed of one of the times when they had gotten each other off, it wasn't on purpose of course! Things just got tense and they were both needy. They promised to never speak of it again.

As Haru's muscles relaxed in the tub, he could feel his own heartbeat and concentrated on it and he scrubbed at his arms and legs. His breathing was slow and calm along with his movements. He closed his eyes and was met with an image of Mako's smiling face. His lip quivered into a petite smile at the face of his best friend. He wasn't sure that his care for him was platonic anymore, though, maybe, just maybe, a little romantic, with a possibility of sexual attraction.

Haru rinsed himself off and stood to unplug the tub, he watched as the water swirled into a small tornado against the bottom. He reached for a towel and stepped over the brim, feet meeting a warm bath-mat and shook his head into the towel and patted at the excess water.

Mako was still day-dreaming when Haru re-entered the room.

"Hey, I still need my pajamas." Haru said, in order to get Mako's attention. Mako turned his attention away from his not-so-heterosexual day dream and refocused onto and even more appealing sight, a shirtless Haru. Why should it be weird for him to see Haru shirtless? He's seen his topless torso plenty of times before, why was he greeted with a stiffy? Was it the towel loosely tied around his hips or the look he was giving him? No, it couldn't be, he'd seen it all before… Then w-

"Hey, are you even listening? I still need to borrow some clothes." Haru said, rather apathetically. Makoto raised his eyes up to Haru's and nodded smiling. He pointed to his dresser as he sat up.

"Yeah, just take what you need." He said with that constant-holding grin of his. Haru turned for the dresser when his green butt-and-groin-cover came tumbling down. Now he was frozen (and naked) right in front of Makoto.

"H-Haru! Auugh!" Makoto shielded his eyes before he could see more than he needed of Haruka. Haru quickly retrieved his fallen towel and with a red face (which was still in a 'refuse to be phased' state) he pulled out a Mako-sized t-shirt and a pair of light blue boxers with yellow duckies on them.

"No need to freak out, it's not like you haven't walked into my bathroom, unwanted, when I was naked." Haru said giving Mako an annoyed glare.

"Heh, yeah, I guess you're right," Mako responded "it's definitely not the first time." Mako rubbed the back of his neck with a giddy halfhearted smile.

Haru hid himself behind the opposite side of the dresser. He pulled the t-shirt down across his torso, the boxers up past his thighs, paralleling the waistband to his own waist. Mako's smile widened more while he was rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. A yawn escaped his lips.

"Haru, I think we should sleep, I'm pretty tired." He said still in the process of his yawn so, it came out more like this, 'Hawu, I tink we shoul shleep'. Haru responded with a stern nod. He made his way back to Mako's bed and sat next to him.

"Can we just sleep together tonight; I always wake up cold in the mornings," Haru asked. Mako was surprised, most of the time, Haru contentedly slept on the floor leaving the bed for his friend.

"Sure, if that's what you want." Mako was not going to let this opportunity pass, neither was Haru.

Mako crawled more towards where his bed and the wall met, quickly huddling himself under his comforter. Haru followed, though he was obviously closer to the rest of Mako's room and the floor. The creamy-white comforter was already warm but the body heat of the two teenagers raised it to an even more comfy sleeping temperature. Mako let out a small content sigh which was followed by Haru wrapping his arms around his (maybe) crush's waist. Mako tensed for as long as a millisecond before relaxing into Haru's embrace.

"I forgot you liked to cuddle," Mako whispered. Haru grunted and bent his knees into the crooks of Mako's. The only thing that was on his mind was being comfortable and cuddling, and maybe just maybe getting his best friend named Makoto Tachibana to kiss him.


End file.
